1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for controlling a drying machine, and more particularly, to a method for controlling a drying machine, which can eliminate or prevent wrinkles or creases, etc. generated in clothes and the like.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Drying machines may be classified on the basis of the manner of air heating, that is to say on the means of heating, into an electric drying machine and a gas drying machine. The electric drying machine uses hot air by use of heat from electric resistance, and the gas drying machine uses hot air by use of heat generated via burning of gas. With another classification manner, drying machines also may be classified into a condensing-type drying machine and an exhausting-type drying machine. In the condensing-type drying machine, humid air is generated in a drum via heat exchange between air and a wet object to be dried, and circulated within the drying machine rather than being discharged out of the drying machine. In this case, the humid air is again exchange heat with outside air in a separate condenser, and the resulting condensate water is discharged to the outside. On the other hand, in the exhausting-type drying machine, the humid air, which was generated in a drum via heat exchange between air and a wet object to be dried, is directly discharged out of the drying machine. With yet another classification manner, drying machines may be classified, on the basis of a manner of placing a wet object to be dried into the drying machine, into a top loading drying machine and a front loading drying machine. The top loading drying machine is designed such that a wet object to be dried is placed from the top side of the drying machine. The front loading drying machine is designed such that a wet object to be dried is placed from the front side of the drying machine. The above described conventional drying machines, however, have the following problems.
In general, laundry, which has completely washed and dehydrated, is inputted into a drying machine, so as to be dried in the drying machine. However, due to the principle of washing, the completely washed laundry inevitably has creases, and the generated creases are difficult to be completely eliminated in a drying course that is performed in the drying machine. Accordingly, conventional drying machines have a disadvantage in that additional ironing is necessary to eliminate creases generated in an object, such as laundry, which has completely dried in the drying machine.
Also, in addition to the completely washed laundry, clothes, etc., which are stored in a conventional manner or worn by wearers, are not free from wrinkles, creases, folds, and the like (hereinafter, generally referred to as “creases”). Accordingly, there is an urgent requirement for development of a device that is capable of expediently eliminating creases generated in clothes, etc. stored in a conventional manner or worn by wearers.